


the mallard who could fly

by orphan_account



Category: The Hen Who Dreamed She Could Fly
Genre: Flying, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destined separation between the two, it wasn't Sprout and Greentop anymore.  He flew and flew, heading to a new place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mallard who could fly

**Author's Note:**

> a story i indulged in because it made me feel

He flew with the others, with a sad clap in his heart, but he still flew with happiness. A destined separation between the two, it wasn't Sprout and Greentop anymore. He flew and flew, heading to a new place. It was Sprout, and Greentop. The snow pranced down on each duck's bill, a lovely white shimmer. He hoped for the best for his mom, but he knew inside his heart that time does not stop for anyone, it trudges on and brings everyone with.

“I shouldn't dwell on the past,” he thought as he flew. 

The ivory snow trilled down painting the world, afresh, white. In his heart, he could still hear the joyous sounds of his mom as if she was protecting him. He flew, flew, and flew. Trudging along with time knowing that it wouldn't stop for anyone, and especially not for a hen who dreamed she could fly, and a mallard who could fly.


End file.
